


Liaison

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny is two days away from her wedding and feeling restless. Enter Oliver Wood and the Hog's Head loo.





	Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The Hog's Head was loud, smoky and claustrophobic, as usual. Ginny surveyed the crowd, watching a few of her colleagues from work chat up a couple blokes across the room. They had insisted on bringing her here at the end of their shifts at St.Mungos. They called it a "girl's night out". One of her last nights of freedom before her wedding on Saturday. They promised it would be a "sloshing good time".

Ginny leaned against the bar counter, sipping gingerly at her gin and tonic, fighting back the urge to cringe at it burned down her throat. The sloshing part of the deal wasn't working out. She wasn't much of a drinker...she never had been. Placing the glass on the counter, Ginny pushed it away and tapped her fingers against the scarred wood. All in all, it was more of a "sober, horrid time" than anything.

Wishing she had remembered her watch, Ginny briefly wondered if Harry would be home yet. With a bitter sigh, she closed her eyes against the pounding in her head. There was no doubt in her mind she would be crawling into a cold, empty bed again that night.

For the past few months, since Harry had been made an Auror, he had poured his body and soul into the job. He was ecstatic that he finally was able to do something that didn't include being The Boy Who Lived, and he was eager to prove himself to the Ministry.

That meant early mornings, late nights and hours pouring over work when he was at home. She knew she shouldn't complain...she was happy for him. She loved him desperately. But Merlin, she was bored.

Sighing again, Ginny turned her head to search for her colleagues. She was more than ready to go home.

But her heart seemed to stop when she locked eyes with Oliver. He was watching her across the room, his eyes intense, his face a mask of emotion. Ginny tried to smile in greeting, but only managed to swallow as her skin hummed under his intense stare. Since starting her internship, she had seen a lot of Oliver. Playing Quidditch as fiercely as he did, he was constantly in her waiting room with a broken bone or painful bruise.

She was lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. What kind of woman wouldn't be attracted to Oliver Wood? The lean, trim body, the muscular arms and shaggy brown hair. Even the thick Scottish accent could make her ache with sexual desire. But lately she got the feeling he was attracted to her as well. Knowing looks, subtle touches that caused her to stammer over her words and burn with desire from head to toe.

It was getting worse considering she had unwittingly thought of Oliver when she had Harry had made love several nights ago. The mere fact that it was one of the most mind blowing orgasms she had ever had frightened her enough to hand him over to another Healer the moment she stepped into work the next morning. Ginny had assured herself the problem was taken care of and she hadn't bumped into Oliver in over a week...until now.

He was walking towards her, moving easily through the crowd, his eyes never leaving hers. Her heart was racing inside of her chest, her palms sweaty as she gripped her glass once more and sipped quickly.

"I didn't I would ever see you in a place like this," Oliver said casually when stopped in front of her.

Clearing her throat, Ginny tried to smile. "A girl needs to have fun before her wedding, right?"

Ginny watched something flash quickly in Oliver's eyes. It was gone quickly and she was unsure whether it was amusement or regret. He nodded and leaned in behind her, calling an order to the bartender. Ginny caught her breath as his body brushed against her back, but didn't move.

"You gave me a new Healer," Oliver said quietly. With his voice so close to her ear, Ginny tried to step forward and place some distance between them, but found herself already entirely too close to the man standing with his back to her.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you in advance...my workload was just piling up on me. I wanted to make sure you had a Healer that could give you the time you needed." Her eyes searched frantically for her colleagues.

"I think you're lying, Ginny," Oliver said, leaning forward until his chest was pressed against her back. She shivered when she felt his hand rest lightly on her hip.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean."

"You're attracted to me," he whispered, sliding his hand down her hip to the hem of her skirt. Ginny closed her eyes briefly when his fingers slipped lower, skimming her bare leg. His breath was hot as he pressed his lips against her ear.

"I'm attracted to you too."

Her eyes snapped open and she slowly tilted her head to the side, allowing his lips to fall to her neck. Sweet Merlin, what was she doing? Her mind shouted at her to walk away at that moment, but when his tongue flicked out to lick her skin, her body demanded she stay exactly where she was. It just felt so good...so right.

"I want to fuck you, Ginny."

She sucked in a breath, feeling the heat pool between her thighs even as she shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered, gasping softly when he pushed his arousal against her bottom.

"Yes you can," Oliver said quietly, reaching around to take the glass from her hand and place it on the bar counter. "Tell me you don't want me."

She opened her mouth, prepared to say just that. His fingers were circling over her skin, leaving a burning trail in their wake. Unable to pull away, she closed her mouth and let him take her hand. She kept her head down, searching the crowd for any familiar faces as he led her to the end of the bar and down the dank hallway to the loo.

Trying to catch her breath, Ginny felt the fear pumping through her blood as Oliver pushed open the door and pulled her inside after him. Her protest died on her lips when he turned and jerked her to him, his lips crushing hers quickly as his hands slid underneath her blouse to cup her breasts.

Moaning, she clung to him, feeling alive...feeling wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her backwards with his body. Ginny gasped as she came into sharp contact with the basin, but Oliver was soon dragging her leg up to drape it over his waist. She parted her lips to welcome his thrusting tongue and slid her fingers through his hair, clenching around the soft strands tightly as he bit down on her lower lip.

His hands left her breasts to bunch her skirt up around her waist. She tore her lips away from his, arching against him when he slid his hands into her knickers.

"We can't do this...here..." she gasped, reaching behind her to grab the basin. "Anyone could walk in."

"No one ever uses these loos," Oliver groaned, tugging desperately at her knickers until they slid down to her ankles.

Deciding that it was a perfectly good excuse, Ginny flung herself at him again, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss while his hands moulded her arse and lifted her up to her toes. She was gasping for breath, trying to keep up with the frantic pace he had set the moment he kissed her. When he turned and began walking quickly to one of the stalls, Ginny wrapped an arm around his neck, and used the other to reach behind her and push open the door, slamming it shut quickly behind them. She fumbled until she heard the lock click into place, her eyes threatening to close when his lips sucked at her neck.

Oliver tore at his trousers, using one hand to hold her hip as she lifted a foot to the toilet rim, using it to lift herself up. Grasping his shoulder and the door of the stall, Ginny draped a leg around his waist, adjusting her hips until she felt him pushing up into her. Biting her lip against the loud moan that threatened, she lowered herself upon him, whimpering when he turned and stumbled forward, pressing her roughly against the dirty wall.

"Christ, Ginny," he gasped, his hands cupping her arse as he thrust into her harder. Ginny groaned and tilted her head back, her legs kicking out against the other side of the loo. The cheap walls of the stall shook threateningly, as he pounded into her. Holding onto Oliver tightly, she welcomed his tongue into her mouth, moans and cries of pleasure muffled by their lips.

"Harder," she demanded breathlessly, using the leverage of her feet against the wall to push against him erratically. Oliver buried his face between her breasts and continued to thrust inside of her, his fingers digging into the flesh of her arse.

He was moaning incoherently, thrusting up as deeply as he could, bringing an excited gasp to her lips.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, slamming her lips against his. She felt the coil inside of her stomach unraveling, causing her entire body to shiver as her orgasm approached rapidly.

"Fuck me," Ginny breathed, closing her eyes as her toes curled in her shoes. "Fuck me...fuck me..."

Oliver gripped her hips painfully and thrust up into her with a strangled growl that was quickly drowned out by her cries of pleasure as she came. Somewhere in the cloud of pleasure and pain she heard Oliver moan her name and push inside of her again before tensing against her body.

With her heart pounding loudly in her ears, Ginny allowed him to hold her up until her blood cooled and the remaining aftershocks of her orgasms faded from her body. When the realization of what she had just done hit her, Ginny was surprised by the revelation that she didn't feel ashamed. Of course, that only added the piling mountain of guilt that was building on her shoulders.

She felt Oliver lift her slightly to pull out of her before he placed her on the ground. Without a word, she opened the stall door and grabbed her knickers from the floor, pulling them on quickly and adjusting her skirt.

"Oliver--"

He zipped his trousers and examined the thread on his shirt that was missing a button. "We both wanted that, Ginny. It doesn't have to be anything more than a really, really brilliant shag."

She smiled weakly, allowing him to tilt her head back and place his lips against hers gently. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes.

"I love Harry," she whispered.

Oliver nodded and leaned down again, slipping his tongue past her lips without resistance. Her hands fell to his hips as she returned the kiss with fervor, trying to memorize his taste. When he pulled away, he slipped a strand of her hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead quickly.

"I've got to go. My friends will be wondering where I went off too."

She nodded and watched him grasp the the knob of the loo door. He paused and turned back towards her, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Er...sure."

"Harry popped by a game the other night...can you tell him I've decided to accept his invitation," Oliver said, his eyes filling with mischief before he pulled open the door and allowed the noise of the bar to surround them. "I'll see you Saturday."


End file.
